


Querido Sirius

by Kyryna



Series: Momentos [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/pseuds/Kyryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Querido Sirius:</p><p>Si estás leyendo esto es que estoy muerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querido Sirius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiuSerket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiuSerket/gifts).



> Este es el más largo, ni siquiera es un drabble y originalmente no iba a incluirlo aquí, se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo y simplemente pensaba dejárselo caer como bomba nuclear a mi equipo de cosplay de los Marauders.
> 
> Pero entonces me metí en este autoreto de los drabbles y aquí estamos.
> 
> En fin, este drabble es para Akiu, porque es su cumpleaños y porque le odio y porque se lo merece y porque tío y esas cosas. No se. Espero que te ahogues con tus lágrimas leyéndolo y eso.

Querido Sirius:

Si estás leyendo esto es que estoy muerta. Estoy segura de ello porque el hechizo que he hecho es lo suficientemente bueno como para que esta carta no llegue a ti si no es en esas circunstancias. Es curioso, creí que nunca tendría oportunidad de usar un hechizo así, que solo pasaba en los libros... pero aquí estamos...

Lo más probable, si te conozco tan bien como creo, es que este te estés preguntando "¿A qué viene esta carta ahora?" Estoy bastante segura de que querrás saber por qué te escribo yo y no James, por qué a ti y no a Remus... en el fondo, si te paras a pensarlo, está claro ¿no? Te escribo por Harry.

Quizás es mucho esperar, pero si todo ha salido bien Harry está vivo y, legalmente pare empezar, tú eres quien va a encargarse de él. No es que no me fíe de ti, al contrario, estoy COMPLETAMENTE segura de que cuidarás a Harry mejor de lo que nadie lo haría en el mundo y de que, mientras esté contigo, nunca le faltará de nada.

Confío en ti, Sirius, pero ya me conoces, siempre he sido muy controladora y me ha gustado tenerlo todo bajo control. Y la maternidad sólo ha hecho que volverme más paranoica que antes, así que mala suerte, Black, te toca aguantar el sermón.

Y más te vale que lo leas hasta el final.

Primero que nada, esto es importante, deja que Remus también pase tiempo con él. Sé que ahora mismo no acabas de fiarte de él. La guerra nos ha hecho mucho daño a todos, a la confianza que tenemos los unos en los otros... Es lo que hacen las guerras, las peores secuelas no son las físicas... pero confía en Remus, yo lo hago, se que tú quieres hacerlo también y estoy segura de que lo merece; además, Harry necesita una influencia como él ya que yo no estaré. No todo van a ser motos y Rock&Roll en su vida, y no conozco a nadie mejor que Remus para educarle en libros y Jazz y otras cosas que contrarresten tu mala influencia.

En segundo lugar, y probablemente ésta es la petición más difícil de todas... perdona a Peter. Sí, lo sé, creéme que sé que la razón por la que esta carta es necesaria, la razón por la que no podré estar ahí para Harry… es porque él ha decidido traicionarnos. Pero intenta comprenderlo. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, así que intenta entender por un momento por qué hizo lo que hizo. Desprécialo, no voy a pedirte que no lo hagas; es más, no quiero hacerlo, nunca olvides lo que hizo… pero no dejes que el odio te vaya consumiendo, no permitas que el rencor no te deje vivir. Y sobre todo, no dejes que ese odio consuma a Harry. No le obligues a crecer con algo así.

Enséñale a ir en escoba, pero también en bicicleta; no quiero que sea uno de esos magos que no tienen ni idea de cómo funciona el mundo muggle, y que además no quiere saberlo. Acércale a los dos mundos por igual, enséñale que ninguno es mejor que el otro y deja, que él elija en cuál de los dos quiere vivir.

Sé que no se te da bien ser severo y esas cosas, que no es parte de ti y bla bla bla, pero es algo en lo que vas a tener esforzarte un poco. O bastante, de hecho. No dejes que se vuelva un niñato malcriado, o un rebelde sin causa, o ambas cosas. Simplemente con acordarte de que hay mucha diferencia entre hacerte el loco sobre las revistas que tiene bajo la cama y proporcionárselas tú ya tendrás mucho trabajo hecho.

El día que vayáis por primera vez al Andén 9 y ¾, la primera vez que tome el Expreso... aparte de la caja de bombas fétidas que tengo por seguro que le pondrás en la mochila, añade también algo para el mareo, por si acaso, y recuérdale a Remus que le lleve chocolate (aunque supongo que recordarle a Remus algo como eso es innecesario). Y por Merlín. Ni se te ocurra seguir al tren con la moto (no si quiera un trayecto pequeñito), ni te aproveches de los contactos con Dumbledore para conseguir un puesto de profesor para mantenerle el ojo echado. Deja que viva esos años in el "apoyo" y sin el control de su padrino. Espera a que te escriba para saber cómo lleva las clases y emociónate cuando vuelva en Navidad a casa y te cuente todas las anécdotas.

¡Y no le comas la cabeza para que solo quiera ser Gryffindor! No quiero que llegue al colegio con prejuicios sobre las casas. Sea lo que sea, será para lo que ha nacido y estaremos orgullosos.

Ya que nos ponemos con sus años de colegio, espero que no se te escape dónde está guardado el mapa (no voy a pedirte que no le hables de él, porque sé que lo harás). No quiero que se meta en ningún lío intentando recuperarlo del despacho de Filch, y como está claro que tarde o temprano acabará en sus manos de un modo u otro (porque lo lleva en la sangre y porque lo vais a educar vosotros) prefiero que no lo consiga por sus propios medios y lo encuentre lo más tarde posible. Si lo tienen que expulsar, que sea habiendo cursado la mayoría de años del colegio.

Si por casualidad nos sale tan tonto como su padre para las chicas (o los chico, no vamos a condicionarle tan pronto) apóyale, dale ánimos, pero cuidado con los consejos, que nos conocemos, Sirius Black, y si James te hubiera hecho caso... en fin, se sensato; no voy a aconsejarte sobre el tema, que al fin y al cabo tú sabes mucho más. Pero ándate con ojo.

Me estoy dejando mucho en el tintero, lo sé, y a lo mejor acabo añadiendo notas al sobre a lo largo de los días que estemos aquí, pero supongo que, aunque no te explique todas y cada una de las cosas, lo harás bien. Más te vale hacerlo bien.

Como última petición... Haced feliz a Harry. Cuidadlo, educadlo como lo haríamos James y yo, convertidlo en alguien de quien estar orgulloso; no le deis tiempo a que nos eche de menos, pero no permitáis que se olvide de nosotros. Habladle de Voldemort y de la guerra, de lo que se ha perdido y lo que se ha ganado (porque confío en vosotros para acabar con ella a tiempo para que crezca sin tener que vivirla); explicadle por qué luchábamos pero no dejéis que eso llene su vida.

Y, sobre todo… recordadle que le queremos; que, aunque pueda parecer que ya no estamos con él, no le hemos abandonado, ni lo haremos nunca.

Sé bueno, Sirius, y cuida bien de Mi Harry.

Lily Potter.


End file.
